L'arbre des possibles
by Alindorie
Summary: La vie est faite de choix, créant à chaque fois une nouvelle ramification de l'arbre des possibles. Ces choix il faut vivre avec et les assumer. Peu importe le coût, peu importe la difficulté. Il faut vivre avec. Survivre à la bataille de Poudlard n'était qu'une étape. Il lui faudrait désormais assumer ses actes devant toute la communauté magique. Et aussi devant lui même. [sev/OC]
1. prologue

**Disclamer: Le monde Harry Potter appartient bien évidemen ROWLING. Le titre de cette histoire est inspirée par le travail de BERNARD WERBER: "l'arbre des possibles et autres histoires.**

* * *

Laurelaï Greengrass n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi elle s'était réveillée en sursaut cette nuit-là. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir fait un cauchemar. Machinalement, sa main glissa sur côté droit du lit. La froideur de celui-ci la surprenait toujours. Même après quelques années. Et des centaines de nuits. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Les larmes ne lui montaient même plus aux yeux. Juste une profonde lassitude. Un bruit attira son attention. Attrapant un plaid qui traînait sur une chaise à côté du lit, elle s'enveloppa dedans. Ses pieds nus se posèrent sur le sol et elle réprima l'envie de se recoucher. En baillant, elle descendit l'escalier la menant aux pièces de vie. La cuisine était allumée. Traversant le vaste hall, elle se fit violence pour que ses yeux s'adaptent à la lumière crue qui y régnait.

"-Insomnie ?"grogna t'elle à l'assemblée déjà levée.

Son regard glissa vers l'antique horloge fixée au mur. Trois heures vingt-sept du matin. Qu'elles soient toutes les trois debout à cette heure ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Une jeune brune gracile leva le nez de du mug fumant sur la table. Les cernes qu'elle avait sous les yeux renforçaient le regard foudroyant qu'elle lança dans son aînée qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

" -Quelque chose est en train de se passer. Il y a …comme une grande dose de magie dépensée… On dirait …

-…une marée noire qui nous engluerait tous » termina l'autre jeune fille dont le regard se perdait dans les profondeurs de la nuit a travers la fenêtre. Les cheveux frisés de la jeune blonde s'emmêlaient dans un disgracieux capharnaüm, symbole de la nuit mouvementée qui s'était terminée au petit matin.

Pour la seconde fois, Laurelaï réprima un frisson. Se tournant vers la gazinière, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait laissé sa baguette sur sa table de chevet. Elle se maudit mentalement. Il lui fallait du thé. Très fort, et très chaud. Le chocolat sirupeux que les filles s'étaient préparé était tellement chargé en sucre et en cannelle qu'elle sentait déjà l'esprit de Noël en plein mois de Mai.

« -Ma garde commence dans moins de quatre heures. Je ne vais jamais réussir à ma rendormir. »

Avisant le désarroi de son aîné, la jeune femme brune attablée dégagea sa propre baguette qui servait jusqu'ici à retenir son épaisse chevelure d'un noir profond. D'un tour de poignet elle alluma le feu afin de faire bouillir de l'eau.

« -Merci Erika.

-Tu ne veux pas essayer d'aller te recoucher, plutôt que d'ingurgiter cette immonde mixture qui réveille les morts que tu oses appeler thé ?

\- Il y a des litres d'immonde mixture que je brasse au quotidien. Mon thé est sans doute la chose la plus inoffensive de toute. Et surtout, je ne te force pas à le boire. »

S'arrachant à la contemplation du ciel étoilé, la blonde se tourna vers les deux autres femmes.

« -Je ne suis pas d'attaque pour une joute verbale nocturne, je remonte pour voir si je n'arrive pas a me rendormir en espérant que mon somnifère va faire effet…

-Tu devrais arrêter de prendre ses conneries moldues Ann-Elizabeth, grinça Erika

-C'est peut-être parce que je suis moldue que je prends ces conneries moldues, répondit-elle avant de hausser les épaules. Ann-Elizabeth fit le tour de la table pour embrasser affectueusement Laurelaï, puis tira la langue à Erika. Elle allait passer la porte lorsqu'un craquement sonore déchira la cuisine, presque immédiatement suivi d'une masse sombre qui s'écrasa sur la vieille table de cuisine qui résista de justesse à la brutalité de l'assaut. Erika poussa un cri perçant manquant de se faire ébouillanter par sa propre tasse. Héroïquement, Ann-Elizabeth se cacha derrière la porte tandis que Laurelaï fit un bond en arrière.

« -Oh putain…

-Je ne relève même pas la grossièreté, retorqua Laurelaï en s'approchant, s'avisant du fait qu'Erika pointait désormais sa baguette sur ce qui venait de tomber du ciel. Prudemment, elle contourna la table cherchant à comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer.

« - Par les couilles de Merlin…murmura t'elle »

« -Qui est grossière désormais ?" Grimaça Ann-Elizabeth

« -Qui est ce ? Tu le connais ? "fit Erika en fronçant les sourcils.

Laurelaï approcha une main tremblante de la masse sombre qui était en train de se vider de son sang dans sa cuisine. Repoussant une poisseuse mèche de cheveux, elle se décomposa devant le visage qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

«-Severus Rogue … »


	2. Chapitre 1

Disclamer: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartien Rowling, et le monde des magiciens appartient à Lev Grossman.

Note de l'auteur: Pour cette scène, j'ai choisi de me baser sur le canon du film, parce que franchement, la scène est très marquante visuellement, et que la dernière réplique de Rogue est lu parlante.

* * *

 _Laurelaï approcha une main tremblante de la masse sombre qui était en train de se vider de son sang dans sa cuisine. Repoussant une poisseuse mèche de cheveux, elle se décomposa devant le visage qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien._

 _«-Severus Rogue … »_

* * *

« - Tu as les yeux de ta mère » souffla t'il avant que les ténèbres ne l'engloutissent tout à fait. Elles étaient différentes de celles dans lesquelles il avait l'habitude d'évoluer. Adolescent, il avait été fasciné par les méandres tourbillonnants de ce savoir inédit. Le fait de faire partie d'une élite, d'avoir accès à un savoir faire complexe auquel le commun des mortels ne pouvait accéder. Pas même les Maraudeurs. Pas même Black que son sang prédisposait pourtant. Les ténèbres étaient envoûtantes, elles lui murmuraient de douces paroles réconfortantes. Le chemin de la grandeur. Une revanche. Une vengeance. Un moyen d'exceller. Il avait plongé dedans comme dans une pensine. Et les ténèbres l'avaient accueilli. Il s'y était lové. Protégé par sa nouvelle famille. Ses nouveaux alliés. Lucius, son ainé, l'hériter d'une des vingt-huit sacrées. Le prestigieux fils Malefoy, son préfet. Même lui enviait son savoir. Et lui son Seigneur, celui qui avait su s'élever si haut. Qui avait prouvé qu'on pouvait s'affranchir de se sang moldu qui polluait ses veines. Petit à petit, la pression de la main caressante s'était resserrée autour de son cou. Jusqu'a l'asphyxier tout à fait. Les ténèbres avaient exigé leur dû. Elles avaient pris Lily. De la manière la plus retorse possible. Elle n'était pas morte de sa main. Mais cela faisait il une grande différence. Il était monté si haut et pourquoi ? La chute était vertigineuse. Et elle s'arrêtait ici. Dans l'atmosphère poussiéreuse et humide d'un hangar à bateau.

Il revit le feu rougeoyant des cheveux de Lily. L'attendrait-elle de l'autre côté ? Y avait-il seulement un autre coté ? Dans sa soif de savoir il avait interrogé les fantômes. Il avait interrogé les ouvrages les plus sombres. Mais ils n'avaient été d'aucun recours. Ce mystère lui filait entre les doigts comme de l'eau. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

« _Je te le jure par tout ce qu'il y a de plus sacré Severus Rogue. Je te le jure sur ma magie elle-même. C'est moi qui te donnerai la mort. Et personne d'autre_ ».

Cette phrase rebondit dans son esprit. Les cheveux incandescents s'assombrirent pour tirer vers l'acajou. Il cru reconnaitre cette voix. Cette menace. Encore une trahison. Il se sentait happé par les ténèbres et dans un tourbillon de souvenirs. Ils l'oppressaient et l'étouffaient.

Alors c'était cela mourir ? Ou la sensation était-elle due au venin de Nagini ? Il était en chute libre, l'air lui manquait. Il suffoquait et s'étouffait dans son propre sang quand il ressentit un grand choc. Comme si il s'écrasait contre une surface plane.

« La porte des Enfers. Même elles ne veulent pas de moi. » songea t'il.

Et il sombra définitivement dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Les trois femmes restèrent un instant interdites. Mais Laurelaï retrouva vite ses réflexes de guérisseuse. Elle attrapa promptement une serviette de table qui trainait par là, et s'en servit pour faire une compression au niveau du cou où il semblait y avoir la plaie la plus importante.

« -Erika, bouge-toi … » grogna t'elle.

La jeune femme se réveilla de son hébétement et s'approcha de la table en levant sa baguette.

« -Non, pas de magie. On ne sait pas ce qui est à l'origine de ça, indiqua la guérisseuse. »

«-Il y tellement de sang » constata Ann-Elizabeth comme hypnotisée.

« -Erika, déshabille-le, regarde s'il n'y a pas d'autres hémorragies…Ann, dans l'armoire du jardin d'hiver, il y a un flacon avec une poudre beige, ramène-le-moi vite … »

Tandis que la blonde se précipitait dans le jardin d'hiver, Erika remonta ses cheveux en un chignon négligé dans lequel elle glissa sa baguette, avant de tenter de déshabiller l'homme qui gisait sur la table de la cuisine.

« Foutus boutons … » grogna t'elle alors que ses mains s'emmêlaient entre la robe professorale, et la redingote imprégnée de sang. « Qu'est ce qu'il fout ici bordel ? »

« -Je n'en sais rien. La maison est censée être protégée. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment l'urgence là. Tu y arrive ? »

Tandis qu'Erika prenait le problème des boutons à bras le corps, en faisant littéralement sauter les boutons -elle doutait que la redingote soit récupérable de toute façon- Ann-Elizabeth revint précipitamment. Visiblement, contrairement aux deux autres femmes, elle avait du mal à garder son sang-froid. Elle n'osait s'approcher de la table, restant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« -Ann, donne-moi ça …dépêche-toi. Viens là, prends d'autres tissus pour comprimer les plaies… » ordonna la guérisseuse.

« -Prend la y a d'autres plaies. Et il a été désartibulé au passage. Regarde sa jambe. » indiqua Erika qui était enfin venu à bout des habits poisseux de sang.

Ann-Elizabeth regarda autour d'elle d'un air désespérée avant d'attraper une pile de serviettes de toilette qui attendaient là qu'on les range. Elle tendit le tout à Laurelaï et Erika. La plus jeune s'empressa de faire une compression au niveau de la jambe tandis que l'ainé observa le flacon.

« -Merde, il y en aura jamais assez. Je vais en chercher à l'hôpital… Ann, viens là prend une serviette propre et prend ma place. »

« -Je…je ne peux pas…il y a trop de sang je …

-On n'a pas le choix. C'est ça ou il meurt. Il faut absolument stopper l'hémorragie avant de l'emmener à l'hôpital. Il perd trop de sang pour être transporter en l'état. »

Avec reluctance, Ann-Elizabeth s'approcha du corps agonisant. Lorsque les mains tremblantes, elle pris le relais de Laurelaï, elle s'aperçut que le cou du blessé avait été fortement entaillé. Il ne restait presque rien de la peau censée le recouvrir, et elle avait pu voir pulser l'artère duquel s'échappait des flots de sang. Le peu de poudre coagulante qui restait en réserve fut versé sur la plaie. Ann-Elizabeth pouvait sentir la sensation de chaleur caractéristique de l'efficacité du produit tandis que l'homme poussait une plainte déchirante dans un soubresaut. La main d'Ann-Elizabeth entra en contact avec la plaie béante ce qui la fit frissonner. Le cœur au bord de lèvres elle regarda Erika d'un air suppliant. Celle-ci était occupé avec les blessures à la jambe, ne lui fut d'aucun secours.

Le temps sembla se distendre pour la blonde, de plus en plus nerveuse. Un pop caractéristique lui annonça que Laurelaï était de retour, accompagnée d'une femme en blouse blanche .

« -Professeur Lipson … » gémit Ann-Elizabeth.

Avec un professionnalisme causé par des années d'expérience, ladite professeur Lipson entra en action et pris le relais de la jeune fille tandis qu'Ann-Elizabeth, prenait le relais d'Erika, en appliquant cette fois-ci des quantités suffisantes de poudre coagulante.

Erika se recula jusqu'à rejoindre Ann-Elizabeth. Les yeux de celle-ci passaient de ses mains ensanglantées au bléssé qu'elle venait de laisser. Devant l'air hagard de son amie, Erika la prit dans ses bras et recula pour laisser la place suffisante aux deux guérisseuses.

« -Il n'est pas assez stable pour être transporté, constata Lipson , la poudre fonctionne à peine »

« -Mais si on ne fait rien, il va se vider de son sang, répondit Laurelaï, on va devoir faire avec les moyens du bord. »

Erika traina hors de la cuisine une Ann-Elizabeth transie d'effroi. Toutes deux s'assirent dans les marches de l'escalier, encore trop choquées par ce qui venait de se passer. Les premiers rayons du soleil réchauffèrent le hall d'entrée sans que les jeunes filles n'aient bougé. Ce n'est qu'a l'approche de la mi-journée que la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit, les faisant sursauter toutes les deux.


End file.
